Jordan Frye
Jordan David Frye, also known as Venturian, is the leader and creator of the VenturianTale group. He is currently 24 years old, and is the oldest of the four siblings, and is in most of the videos. Name His name "Venturian" is a combination of the words "Adventure" and "Centurion". His name before he created VenturianTale, was Jordanfrye750. The 'V' logo came from his Minecraft skin. dA Interests Favorite moviesLord of the Rings, Avengers, Serenity, Digimon: The MovieFavorite TV showsDoctor Who, Terminator SCC, X-Files, Star Trek TNGFavorite bands / musical artistsNightwish, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Marina and the DiamondsFavorite gamesTESV: Skyrim, Bioshock Infinite, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Majora's MaskFavorite gaming platformPC, Xbox 360, PS4 Appearances * Let's Play Team Fortress 2 - Legend of Zelda (First appearance) * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep.1 - The Adventure Begins! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep.2 - Evil Tree Pigs! * Siblings Play: Slender Part 1 * Minecraft Mo' Creatures Mod * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep.3 - Pyramid Treasure! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 4 - Building a Tomb! * Minecraft TARDIS Doctor Who Mod * Siblings Play: Slender Part 2 * Let's Play Team Fortress 2 - Minecraft! * Minecraft WEEPING ANGELS Doctor Who Mod! * Minecraft SCARY Slenderman Mod! * Let's Play Roblox: Deadzone (DayZ) ZOMBIES! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 5 - Worst Minecraft Player EVER! * Let's Play Mario Kart Wii - Loaded For BEAR! * Let's Play Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Boat of Dreams! * Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 6 - Yellow Flower! * Let's Play Mario Kart Wii - Smiling Bananas! * Let's Play Super Smash Bros. Brawl - WiFi w/ Matblack7 Personalities He has several personalities in many videos. Here's the list of all of them: *Papa Acachalla - the most recurring role, lead role in Papa Acahcalla Roleplay. *Spencer - The second most recurring character, Spencer is a Nerd with a lisp, who lives in the dark part of Venturian's mind and often refers to people as "absolute nerds". *Princeton Quagmire - Stated to be Jordan's favorite character to roleplay, Princeton Quagmire is the "Fastest Gun in the West, and most probably the East." He's a cowboy with an attitude, and could possibly be related to Papa Acachalla as his father or grandfather, although those are just rumors. *Officer Maloney - A police officer who is not very good at his job. He has been known to have the ability to shapeshift into a bird. *Zachary Zachary Zachary The Second - another survivor of the zombie apocalypse, he was fighting the infection and had a few body doubles: Hulio Hernandez and Jackson Jackens. *Mayor Bottoms - He was the mayor of Little Farm New Mexico. *Doctor Chun Chun - An employee in Area 51. He tests experimental vehicles and has worked with Sally. *Jose Jose Jose Jose - President of Mexico. He thinks he's too gorgeous for anything, mostly a job and money. He works at a restaurant in a mall. He also has Mexican accent. He was first seen in the Mall Roleplay Map video. *Jimmy Casket - A pyschopathic murderer, he often appears or is referenced in videos where murder is present. Jimmy Casket creeps people out by asking them if they want to know his secret, before murdering them. Him and Johnny Ghost are one person. *'Gregory Gregory.Gregory' - A middle aged man who lives in Gregory Gregory Estates. He is an alien and has the power to turn into a bird. Gregory Gregory.Gregory is Officer Maloney's long lost father. His lawyer is Gregory Gregory. Gregory II. *Sally Betty Jessica - The real mother of Sally, She Went to the Olive Garden And complained because they called her a man. She is "all woman" as "she" claims. *'Charlie Charlie Chase Butt-face' - The mother of Bun-Bun. She lives in a house with no furniture or food. She cuts flowers with a knife and once accidently cut her window. Trivia * He is the oldest of the group. * He started the channel, and is the leader of the gang. *He was born on February 3, 1991. *His favorite weapon is the Crossbow. He is most efficent with this specific weapon, besides the Davy Crocket (then again, everyone is efficent with the Davy Crockett). *His mentor's name was Tommy (in A Minecraft Tale). *Out of the four of them, Venturian has played the most Characters in their role-plays. *He collects superman figures *He is sometimes mistaken for being "VenturianTale," even though VenturianTale is ALL of the Fryes. This could be the case since Jordan is nicknamed Venturian and Venturian and VenturianTale are similar. *He is the pun master *He and his family are Christians, though, the denomination they belong to, if any, is not completely known. *He was raised as a homeschooler. *Doors hate him and he hates doors (as seen in Minecraft and Gmod) *He loves piano, and is great at it as well. *Has a small weakness if you sing the "I'm a bird" song or any remix sung by ImmortalKyodai (Cierra) * He once attacked a chicken with nothing but a spoon when he was younger, but the chicken hurt him and Isaac had to step in to help. *His major weakness is anything puke yella. *Jordan once stabbed through his hand with a fork at dinner. *He has an assumed dislike for Gingers and/or Bethany (Could be sibling teasing) *As of the NEW HOUSE TOUR! Moving Vlog video, he is living in the basement, leading to his siblings referring to him as "Spencer". *He considers Chell from Portal as his bae. Gallery Venturianpoke.png|Venturian in real life. Venturian.png|Venturian art from Bethany Frye. V.jpg|Another real life photo of Venturian, which is also his deviantART picture. Do you want to know my secret by mcmlppgfan-d72dc24.png VT27.png Button.png VT41.jpg Ec53d396b3a811e3981012b23892ca75 8.jpg 44882532b3a211e38fdc120c7c565106 8.jpg 10311222 751276544905789 228565653 n.jpg 10261057 1488094184739722 70565034 n.jpg 13c4f416ad4911e395610eaab9abd7db 8.jpg 4a7e4d2eb45e11e38fd112e1d2d48103 8.jpg 3c02764ab45d11e3a2d71232519d3ca9 8.jpg 56059690b2c711e3b229128ded523556 8.jpg 1516947 310531652405119 634407412 n.jpg Category:VenturianTale members Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Frye family members